Love?
by RougeLioness
Summary: Kel is not afraid of many things...


There were not many things that the Lady knight was afraid of. Of course maybe that came with the job or her strong will. But somehow she could lead men off to battle without a second glance back at Corus. She could go through 8 years of page and squire training with disapproving glances and many threats and other nonsense, never once breaking down. She could go into enemy territory to save not money or for fame but to save refuges. She could calm the smallest child or stop the noblest men's fights. Yet there was one thing she was afraid of. She could keep her face blank when being attacked by arrows and swords alike or the insults of others. She could even survive tilting practice with one of the biggest and best tilters in the realm. Yet there were a few things she couldn't do. She couldn't help the blush from rising to her cheeks whenever she noticed his smile focused on her. She couldn't stop her heart from beating faster when he was near. And that is the only thing that truly scared her. Sure she had been afraid of things before. She was afraid of heights, yet she pushed that away with things she wasn't afraid of. She wasn't afraid of her friends and she wasn't afraid of saving them. She wasn't afraid of being shamed for one thing or another. But her one fear she didn't know how to push away. Because she was not afraid of many things. Yet she was afraid to death. She did not fear death nor did she fear life. She didn't fear happiness nor did she fear sadness. She didn't fear dark nor did she fear light. She didn't fear hate yet she did fear love. **Love. **She was not afraid of many things yet this one thing, this one word, this one feeling scared her more then anything else in the world. She was not afraid of brotherly or sisterly love, nor was she afraid of motherly or fatherly love. She was however afraid of the way her stomach seemed to flutter when she looked at him. The way he could break through her mask. The way that she loved him. That was what scared her. She had infatuations before. First she thought she was in love with Neal, then her and Cleon had shared some secret kisses in the dark. She thought that was love. But now she knew love. Cleon was now married to someone else, Neal was to and she still loved him but like a brother. Or more like a cousin in law. She knew this wasn't an infatuation however, and if it was it lasted for to long. It had been over six years since they meet and she still couldn't get over the way his hair fell in his face or the way his hands felt next to hers. This wasn't just a crush, and she wasn't fickle. She never had been. She had always loved Neal just not in the way she thought. And though she would never admit it she never really even liked Cleon that way. She had made herself love him. Now however she was hopelessly in love. True, fantasy and fairytale love. Maybe not happy ever after love. There would always be another war to fight and another battle to win. Now though she couldn't see the battles ahead, just the love. Maybe she was fickle but at least she knew she truly loved him. She still feared love. She would blush at the mention of such foolish things associated with her. She wasn't afraid of many things. She didn't fear death nor did she fear life. She was not afraid of shame nor honor. She wasn't a court lady and she wasn't common born. She never feared the battle ahead, and she never looked back. No she feared love. She feared telling him. She didn't fear he didn't like her because she would be humiliated No she feared the feeling of being that vulnerable. She feared the feeling of unrequited love. She did not fear love itself no she feared the love she had for him. She feared would it could turn out to be. She did not fear many things. She did fear however one thing. Love. It was so simple, a one syllable word. One syllable that described the most wonderful, fearful feeling their was. Love. "I Love You" It was that simple yet she was scared. It was just Love. But what is Love? Love.


End file.
